


Желание

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Виктор хочет, чтобы Ванда была счастлива</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

> АУ на Children Crusade

Говорят, трижды обжегшись, дуешь на воду.  
Агата учила ее: скажешь что – сбудется, захочешь – появится, загадаешь – исполнится. Стоит только поверить.  
И Ванда ей верит. Ванда ей верила, но теперь знает правила. Знает, что не все желания позволено исполнять. Нельзя возвращать мертвецов, изменять мир, нельзя сделать так, чтобы все были счастливы. Магия искажает реальность, но есть вещи, которые не меняются.  
 _Ванда, верни все обратно, поставь игрушки в коробку._ Иногда она слышит голос Чарльза Ксавье в своей голове. _Прекрати_ , – просит она, – _я вернула тебе ноги, чего ты от меня хочешь, Алой Ведьмы здесь больше нет._  
Ванда хотела забыть, стать человеком, но сейчас она помнит.  
– Виктор, – шепчет Ванда; слишком далеко, но он все равно ее слышит. – Пожалуйста, остановись, Виктор.  
Он вздыхает, улыбается – ей кажется, что она по-прежнему его любит, стоит у алтаря в белом платье, белой фате, из всех прожитых дней этот день самый счастливый, они будут счастливы (до конца дней, в болезни и здравии, горе и рад…); и вспоминает, что платье давно стало красным, – и отшвыривает всех противников, мутантов, Мстителей, ее друзей в сторону. Ванда чувствует их боль и отчаяние, чувствует их ненависть, и думает, лучше бы она вообще никогда никого не любила. Лучше бы она осталась в Геноше. Лучше бы ее не было.  
Виктор фон Дум оказывается рядом быстрее, чем Пьетро. Встает на одно колено и целует ей руку. Принцесса, улыбнись своему верному рыцарю.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Разве ты не поняла? Просто будь…  
Ванда хочет сказать, нет, Виктор, прекрати, Виктор, ты просто не понимаешь. Ты думаешь, что сделав меня счастливой, сам будешь счастлив, но так не бывает. Я больше тебя не люблю.  
Вместо этого она наклоняется и целует его в лоб – когда кто-то исполняет твое желание, невозможно сопротивляться. Нельзя сказать нет.  
Ванда пытается объяснить, предупредить, предостеречь, слова застревают в горле.  
Она не контролировала свою силу, а теперь точно так же не контролирует свои желания.  
Нельзя, Виктор. Что ты наделал, Виктор. Ты же…  
– … счастлива.  
Реальность искажается и исчезает.


End file.
